


Something Fantastic

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins make a choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Passing"

"So I've been thinking," Fred spoke up one night.

George ignored the chance for a jibe and simply waited.

"There are a lot more important things than passing classes."

"There are." George agreed.

"I reckon we've learned most everything we can here," Fred continued.

"And what would passing our NEWTS really change?" George added.

"And with the money Harry gave us..."

George's eyes gleamed. "We could do something fantastic."

"Something to make the toad remember us." Fred added with an answering smirk.

"Something to give the others hope."

There was a long pause before George spoke up again. "Mum's going to kill us."

"I thought of that."


End file.
